


【天卓】艳孔雀

by wg23333



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wg23333/pseuds/wg23333
Summary: 很脏和三俗，又莫名其妙的纯情混乱青春校园，卓定双性预警，一见钟情，有r
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Zhuo "Knight9" Ding
Kudos: 2





	【天卓】艳孔雀

高天亮记得第一次看到卓定的时候是在酒吧里，当时他多喝了两杯酒，只隐约记得在高热和烟雾里有人在舞。台上人清瘦凌冽长发披肩，跨坐在椅子上动作撩人，一片迷蒙里看不清男女，只觉得莫名的有种冷艳的性感。  
但是他也只是多看了一眼就和旁边的人亲在了一处。  
女孩嘴唇湿漉饱满诱人深入，且有经验，本应该是愉快的一晚却给他带来了某种失落。  
抱着画板在学校里走，平时美院里到处都是五彩缤纷的头顶，今天路过的却全是清一色的黑长直，他看得痴了不由停在马路中间，被旁边人一拍肩才清醒过来，“你干嘛?”  
黄琛的脸出现在七彩的头发下面，“不走人行道想被车撞?”伸头往他原处望了望又转过来来了一句，“看上了？”  
“我草你妈。”  
黄琛只是一句无心之言，对他却像是一味引子，诱得出治不了，于是后几天他着了魔一样频繁的梦到那个剪影，凌乱的头发，放肆下摸的手，跨坐在椅子上的倔强身体在混乱的光里舞。

后来他才知道那天是卓定第一次登台。他是隔壁学校学民族舞的，大二，偶像是杨丽萍，当然按他的话说是“最喜欢的舞者”。  
以及，他叫卓定。  
说这话的时候两人蹲在一起，卓定刚下班，摘下来的假发还抱在怀里。  
未卸去的厚重亮片和眼线显得他凌冽而艳丽。  
高天亮伸手挠他痒处，打断了他的“我要去卸妆了。”  
“你这样真好看。”他不知道自己正眼也不眨的直直看着对方。  
卓定被他盯得脸红，手却被高天亮抓着没法把脸捂严实，“你别看了。”他的口音软糯含混，带着特有的暧昧，此时听起来却像是撒娇。  
当可惜的情绪出现并被大脑识别出来的时候，他已经站在洗手间里看着卓定把头扎进水面了，洗洁精和熏香压不掉卓定的身上带着烟雾和劣质的香水味，他像是一棵树的稚嫩息根，令高天亮面前水汽弥漫。  
卓定转过头冲他咧嘴笑，又不知道怎么的红了耳朵。  
公共卫生间的灯不知道是多少瓦，亮得晃眼，也把对面人的形容照得一览无余。  
卓定的眼睛微微上扬，不笑就是有些凌厉凶猛的长相，如果再认真严肃一点像艺考照片一样，那马上就可以获得后面导师“我当时还以为是哪个社会青年。”的评价。  
但现在卓定傻笑着，整个人就像娃娃机里隔着玻璃看着你的毛绒玩具。  
高天亮兴起去挠他的痒痒，闹得卓定顶着一头水扶着洗手池乱扭，“别搞了，小天，别搞了。”  
虽然是呵斥却怎么也不像不高兴，一抓一躲嘻嘻哈哈的像在晚会上跳探戈。  
高天亮这样想于是也这么做了，他抓紧对方的手按在胸前，然后滑至中间，左手扬起，于是卓定心领神会扬起右手往后一退。  
明明才认识一天他们却默契得像是某种旧识，他伸左脚对方便退右脚，他往左对方便右划。  
然后卓定突然捏住他的手，往自己身前一带，于是主导位扭转。他似乎是天生的舞者，眼睛里骤然燃起来自巴西高原的烈火，进退之间游刃有余，将动物间的求偶跳得坦荡大方又火花四溅。

自那天两人吃完夜宵分手后高天亮就一直盼着再次相遇，微信上经理说卓定一礼拜大概就只有周五周六，等他谢完，约好座，退出聊天窗口他才发现自己昨天竟然跳魔怔了没要卓定微信。  
啊，高天亮，你可真是个人才。  
为了不错过卓定的出场他逃了后半节课，站在马路边伸手的时候他被来回的尾气弄得烦躁不已，正想着算了妈的老子坐地铁，转头就看到一样站在马路旁边的卓定，他微微弓着腰，手里连手机也没拿，嘴唇蠕动像是想说什么结果却什么也没说出来。  
“嘿。”明明他自闭成性是典型的网络巨人此时却主动出击，或者说他也明白对面也是十足的闷葫芦。  
卓定不会打车，不识路，不善交际，手机只刷qq看点，每天除了跳舞就是打lol，他简直活在二十年前。  
两人坐上车对着车主的询问重复酒吧地点的时候，卓定脸红到了脖子根。  
他在心里偷笑又不忍心太过于捉弄对方，只得张口解围，没想到倒给后面人留下了高天亮很开朗的错觉。  
出租车跑得飞快，天逐渐黑了，亮起的路灯在玻璃窗外连成明亮的线，好像有人在放roar，katy perry的，都过时多久了，侧过头看见卓定正专心致志的看着外面，光把他的脸映得亮堂，然后通过窗户反到高天亮的干燥的视网膜里。

当天晚上吧里来了个小网红，卓定提早下班，长长的假发混着汗水粘得他不舒服，走在去洗手间的路上突然被叫住，是高天亮，“喝一杯？”  
按往常他肯定是会拒绝的，今天却同意了，高天亮奢侈的开了卡座，他跟着过去看见桌上只摆了半打啤酒，他松了口气接过高天亮递过来的刚开的那瓶，他实在不会聊天，但面对高天亮却有一种奇特的笃定，或者说是料定对方不会让场面冷下去的有恃无恐。  
两人从民族舞聊到歌剧聊到最近达利的巡展，从后摇聊到死核聊到电台司令，然后对方突然哼起来夏天的风。  
“靠。”卓定捂着嘴笑起来，高天亮的眼睛转过来，于是两人都莫名的笑倒在沙发上。  
明明他的酒量只够两瓶啤酒，往桶里拿酒瓶的手却停不下来。眼前似乎蒙了一层雾，他看见壁纸的花纹变形颜色顺着墙面往下淌，流到下面和地板化成一摊。  
“你跳得真好看。”似乎是有人在他旁边这样说，于是他人更迷糊了。  
一定是喝多了，不然世界怎么都搅和在一起，混杂的色彩沾到他的鞋子上，他脚下一滑以为自己就要沿下陷的地板坠下去，在急忙中扒住了旁边人的身体，于是高天亮的脸在他的眼里无限放大，然后扩展为整个世界。

“你不要看，我要换衣服。”卓定推着他的手软绵绵的说，他手里拿着要上台表演的制服，塑胶的材质在灯下反着紧绷的欲望。  
高天亮伸手捏了把他的腰，闹得卓定闭着眼笑着说痒。  
那天之后他成了卓定的男朋友，任何意义上的男朋友，卓定醒来的时候他只是纯心想逗逗对方于是说自己昨天和他睡觉了，没想到卓定当了真，抱着自己哭得哄不住。不过这于他是希望的，宿命般的一见钟情，几乎完美的爱情。  
如果不是出了学校就会被碾碎的话。  
自己当初问过卓定的话，“你为什么会学艺。”问他又像在问自己。  
他还记得当初对着砸他颜料的父母说自己要学艺的时候的场面，他妈前面喝问你知道这行路多窄后面转头劝他爸不要把他一脚踢出家门，但是这一场闹剧还是以他抱着纸筒出门面壁结束。  
上完几年艺校就准备准备继承家业，那是最后通牒。  
思绪转回现实，台上升起烟雾，椅子上攀着的人显现，他似乎并没有什么大胸肥屁股，黑暗里也只能看清大概的轮廓，却比所有穿着暴露的伴舞都性感。他的脸上盖着黑纱眼罩，红唇黑得像干掉的血，五彩的射灯打在他身上，流泻一地的赤裸欲望。  
在极具性暗示的舞里，卓定的头转向他，于是在腰臀处摩挲的手移到唇边，黑纱下的眼睛直直的对着他，手轻抚再扬起，那是一个飞吻。  
整个人温度回升，他低头把放在旁边的杯子拿过来猛喝一口，酒液窜进他的气管，于是他狼狈的咳嗽起来。

他把刚刚才下舞台的卓定压在洗手间的隔间里猛亲，“刚刚那样勾引我？”  
“没有，以前电影里面不也这样演。”他的申辩依旧是软粘的，模模糊糊让人听不明白的，高天亮也不想管他到底有没有，只想完成那天晚上他没完成的。  
卓定比他高一些，于是接吻时候倒是卓定低头，他的手一路下滑，隔着紧身胶衣抚摸卓定的过瘦的腰，往上摸索到拉链哗的一下拉到底，然后白色的躯体从其中挣出，在空气中漂浮的熏香味道里倒像是某种仪式。  
他的手顺着贴合着卓定骨骼的薄薄肌肉的走向往挂在卓定腰上的衣服里面摸，突然他抬起头看着对方近在咫尺的脸，卓定的眼睛乖巧的闭着，双手拥着他，全然的依赖和信任。他突然哑巴了，像是有什么东西堵塞了他的喉管，带着眼眶也泛起酸。  
卓定的下身湿的一塌糊涂，不止是马眼，还有.....女人的器官。他的手臂肌肉一时之间僵硬了，手指停滞在了入口处，卓定有些不适的哼唧出声，然后晃了晃腿，于是那两片贝母毫不害羞的亲了亲他的指尖。  
那一瞬间他脑子里的想法竟然是糟了我还没洗手。  
草。

他从未想过雌性的柔和雄性的刚能如此完美的融合在一具身体里，这是万中无一的神迹，而神迹的主人爱他，他多么幸运。  
对着月光下害羞闭眼的卓定他这么想。

过两天文化节卓定他们学校有汇报演出，卓定躺在旁边问他要不要去，以及，“最近要排练不能老做。”  
但是说着说着话题又转到了“射进去能不能让你怀孕”上，于是在卓定的求饶声里两人又闹成一团。  
他把手里的票递给入口处的志愿者，然后拿着残余的票根走进去，剧场很大，他动作娴熟的找到心怡的位置坐下去，舞台上东西早就摆好，于是他旁边只有一对对的小情侣在叽叽喳喳。过了会儿主持人出来报幕，只能听见下面的表演是xx系的xxx同学带来的xxx，他有些烦躁，这时候有消息进来，是卓定。  
“下面就是我了”，“o.o”。  
把微信当英雄联盟，连emoji都用不好，笨蛋！  
这时音乐突然变了，是卓定给他放过的曲子。他抬头往台上看，一轮满月伫在舞台背处，舞者未现真容，悠扬的葫芦丝声音先变。这时一束光突然从后面打过来，在清辉中白色的孔雀展露身形，它缓缓上前，抬头，带着月的光芒舒展羽翼。  
丽江流水一般的韵律从他的肩颈一圈圈扩散到指尖，再传递到尾羽。卓定抬手侧身向后反提腿，白色的裙在他身后展开。  
他是真正的孔雀。

卓定说他只想跳舞，在哪里无所谓，只要能有一口饭吃就行了。  
说这话的时候他们坐在卓定学校的长廊里，那大概也是紫藤花开的季节，在浓重的夜色里卓定坐在他左手边，植物的枝叶遮去了旁人探查的视线，他们安静的接吻。  
卓定脸上还有未去掉的油彩，于是两人牵手去卸妆，他不懂那些瓶瓶罐罐只能站在后面看，白色的水打湿卓定的脖颈，沿着他胸口的亮片一路往下流，卓定顶着一张花脸急忙拿纸去擦。  
“这裙子是租的，好贵。”  
他想起来卓定面对他为什么要在酒吧街打工的疑问脸上一闪而过的窘迫，“学舞很贵，我家里不太支持得了。”然后又笑着说，“不过他们都不管我，我想做什么就做什么。”  
高天亮抬起头看着正对着镜子努力擦脸的人，他的腿间夹着过长的裙摆，眼角夸张的眼影和眼线消失，脸上也变回原来有些暗的肤色。  
他逐渐由舞者变回卓定，变回只属于他的卓定。

就在前几天卓定告诉他自己得到了一个跟团的机会，导演一眼就看中了他，角色是个穷途末路的孔雀王子，他不太理解这个人物但是还是尽全力要做到最好。  
是业内很有名的导演，找他这个大三学生做a角，说话的时候他眼里全是光，“小天，有一天我会让国人都走进剧院的。”  
高天亮听见自己说，“你一定会是一个伟大的舞者，有一天你的剧场里也一定会座无虚席。”  
他搂着卓定，拍着他的肩胛说到时候别忘了给我寄票，卓定有些诧异的抬起头，然后笑着说你一定是vip。  
卓定那样的瘦，骨头硌得他疼，他想到卓定一样糟糕的饮食习惯和肠胃系统突然觉得有些难过，卓定需要的是一个稳固的后方，一个能让他在舞台上肆意挥洒永葆天真的人。  
有些颤抖的吻落在卓定的耳朵和颊边，卓定像从前无数次一样投入的闭上眼睛，没有看见他潮湿的眼角。  
逆位的命轮开始运转，而他无能为力。  
“给我生个孩子好不好？”  
在汹涌的情潮里骤然听到对方这样问询的卓定吓得睁开了眼睛，刚想提醒又听见高天亮说，“我开玩笑的。”声音低浅，恍如叹息。  
在热烈的肉体纠缠间卓定却懵懂的觉得冷，于是他下意识的支起身子拥抱对方，高天亮戴了眼镜，在把头挨到对方脸侧的时候却只能看到锐利的银光。

高天亮身体并不好，这是在一起之后卓定才知道的，其实这种情况从对方过瘦的身形就可窥见一二，只是他没想到会糟到腱鞘炎严重频繁输液，还带上天天扑在画板上导致的脊柱侧弯。  
第一次没有征兆的夜间起烧的时候给卓定吓掉了半条命，那天他排练到很晚，回来的时候屋里灯黑着只看见画架旁边趴着个人，翻过来发现是已经失去意识的高天亮。  
“你怎么发烧也不说？”卓定气得脸通红，黏糊糊的声音也不耽误它的主人表达愤怒，还好他心里一直提着根弦，如果再晚一点回来，他选择不去想那个如果。  
“你们最近那个舞排的怎么样了？”高天亮有些拙劣的试图扯开话题却被卓定一眼瞪回来，卓定一边气咩咩的把他那只不输液的手捉过来用自己的手打他掌心，一边从口袋里把他的眼镜拿出来擦干净，“干嘛这么拼，又不是毕设。”  
一边说着一边探过身子把眼镜戴在高天亮鼻梁上，两人的视线交织在一起，面对着卓定的眼神他突然说不出话，卓定就该一辈子跳他的舞，不管城市里面的烟。  
“我想多画画你。”他听见自己这么说，“就像达芬奇对沙莱。”  
他看见卓定的脸一下红了，那红色不止在两颊，甚至蔓延到脖颈，卓定既羞又恼，“你还想......你好恶心啊！”  
没料想高天亮笑嘻嘻的不退反进，凑上来咬他耳朵，“哥哥，我可是在打吊水哦哥哥。”

是该呵斥高天亮让他老实躺回去的，但是身体却不听使唤。月光从窗帘外面漏进来照出对方优越的鼻梁，而其他的五官都被夜遮掩，于是高天亮一瞬间也显得格外英俊起来。  
对着高天亮的眼睛他觉得自己浑身都热了，随着高天亮逐步逼近的还有他的呼吸，轻易的将一切清醒搅乱，小腹微涨，他感觉自己下身一片湿滑，卓定恼于自己直白的女体，但是此时此刻好像做点什么也不是不可以。  
在颊边绒毛微动的时候，他悄悄的闭上了眼睛。  
但高天亮最后竟然只是轻嘬了一口他的下唇。  
对着火速躺回甚至还摘了眼镜两手交叉在胸口装睡的高天亮，他有满腔的火没处撒，于是只能对着输液管头滴答的水皱眉。  
啊高天亮真是！

在两人恋爱的一周年高天亮说想纹身，“纹对情侣的。”这话说出来他就后悔了，舞蹈演员的每寸皮肤都会被高清镜头严肃记录，弄不了这些有的没的，他暗恼自己考虑不周，然后果不其然遭到了卓定的拒绝。  
他笑着说没事，手上不自觉的把夹上的纸顺序调了一下，“k皇你几月走？”  
正在一遍遍读本的卓定抬起头有些不好意思的笑了，“大概十月。”然后又念叨，“可是最后这段我理解不了。”  
他伸手讨，卓定就乖乖的走过来把台本里的那一页拆出来给他，“他的国家最后振兴了，虽然中间使用了些不好的手段却也不至于舍弃王位一人远走吧。”  
高天亮也不太理解的了，自己搏回的江山按他的作风肯定要赖在上面到死，于是他干脆把那张纸往怀里一塞，嘴里说着玩笑话神色之间却不像开玩笑，“你求求我，不求我就把它扎水里。”  
卓定着急起来要去和他抢，嘴里声音软软的说你干嘛啊，但是那张纸还是脱手而出。  
卓定见状急得往洗笔桶伸手抓，捞起来却发现是一片空白，这时高天亮敲了敲他肩膀，把完好的纸的塞进他手心。  
“骗你的啦k皇。”  
即使这个世界上只有一个人看你跳舞，我也会是那最后一个。  
四目相对的瞬间他突然想起来高天亮曾经这样说，孔雀抬起头，虔诚的像是对着月亮。

高天亮坐在那里看着自己乱糟糟的画纸，肤色暗和颜色灰是两码事，而很不幸他暂时就属于后者，他于是索性暂时不去管它了，拿旁边夹子翻看的时候那张纹身设计概念稿重新展露在他眼前，有什么东西从他脑子里过可能又没有，但看起来他只是伸手把它团成一团丢进垃圾桶。  
纸团脱手的瞬间高天亮突然觉得自己可能明白了那个孔雀王子。  
那些残破的记忆真相只要他一个人记得就好了，别的人忘了就忘了吧，毕竟遗忘才能更好的生活。  
于是他走过去又把它捡了回来，展平，再重新夹好。  
高天亮记得今天是周五，拿起手机打算和卓定说自己去接他下班，这时屏幕突然亮了，进来条短信，是xx银行的汇款到账通知。自从他抱着画板从上海闯到北京，和家里的交流只剩下了每月生活费到账的消息。  
他盯着手机屏幕，那上面好像写了满屏的“快滚回来”。

“要如何把用钱买来的舞裙跳得没有铜臭，这是我未来最大的困惑。”  
那天他和卓定一起从酒吧回去的时候听到旁边这么说，他扭过头，卓定脸上还带着夸张媚俗的妆容。凌晨三点，城市的灯火依旧不灭，他看着那只白色的孔雀渐渐蜕出华羽却突然觉得有些难过。  
不过他马上就调整了回来，“卓定，生日快乐。”  
闻言卓定转过头，眼睛亮晶晶的，傻笑着说，“你怎么知道今天是我生日啊？”  
“嘘，还有礼物呢。”  
卓定微微张大了嘴，就像个等幼儿园阿姨发苹果的小孩，认真又笨拙的可爱。这世上会有人舍得让他失望吗？高天亮这样想。  
回到家后卓定依言乖乖坐在床上等，开始还能听见框里哐啷的似乎是搬东西，后面却感觉有人在解他扣子，他困惑的睁眼，眼前是那个要说要去给他拿礼物的人，那个人声音低低的似乎是asmr开场的前曲，“我要送你一件舞裙，只属于你的舞裙。”  
大量的气泡灌入大脑，那刻，梦境开始。  
在一片迷蒙里他竟然也有点羞赧，为自己不如其他舞者健美的身体而自惭形秽。  
屋子里安静极了，只有高天亮涮笔搅动的水声，整整三个小时，当跟着起床铃响起的最后落在他脚后跟的那笔提起，卓定觉得还不够，这点时间远不够让他从里面醒过来。  
等高天亮牵着他手引他到镜前的时候他依然觉得这场美梦还没结束，或者早在两人四目相对的时候就再度重新开始。  
他的手呆呆的垂在身体两侧，然后抬起头，深深的呼吸。  
高天亮果然给他织了一件舞裙，独一无二的舞裙。

暑假卓定说自己不回去，于是他告诉卓定自己也不回去了，面对卓定的疑问他走过去把卓定的脑袋放进自己的胸口，“我要陪我的神啊。”  
其实卓定不知道的是他除了出去旅游也没处好去。  
他常说卓定是他的缪斯。卓定的身体矫健精镰，总是能唤起他心底的狂热，对于美对于艺术以及卓定本身。  
而现在卓定就浑身赤裸的坐在面前的椅子上。他不需要做什么动作，仅仅是坐着就已经够优美了。开始的时候卓定还会害羞，嘴里念叨什么像是泰坦尼克号现在已经可以在拉上窗帘后落落大方的做个好裸模了。  
这是一具几乎会让每个舞蹈演员羡慕的身体，纤瘦但不干瘪，依附骨骼而生的肌肉里敛藏着力量。为了保持绘画姿势他隐隐使力于是肌肉较平时略微突出，弧形的线在顶灯照耀下散着荧光。随着铅笔下滑的是卓定流畅的腰腹曲线，然后是对窗叉开的双腿和抵地的足趾。  
本来模特开始时眼睛是对着他身后的墙纸的，却在两人目光撞上的瞬间转头看窗帘，他笑着打趣模特别乱动啊，但卓定依旧不肯看他。  
于是三流画家高天亮只好过去开导他突然害起羞来的小模特重新工作，但等走到跟前他却发现卓定脸上带着不自然的红晕，两条腿也夹着。椅子上面一片湿，卓定头低得像鹌鹑。  
他把卓定放到床边，看见对方自然的打开双腿，中间鼓涨的肉蚌往外淌着涎水，他在卓定的怀里亲吻着那人颤抖的眼皮，“刚刚我画着你你就想了？”  
“嗯。”卓定对他不会撒谎，只是认真的回答，即使连脖子都臊红了。  
他是真的想知道射进去能不能让对方怀孕，也很乐意于看着卓定大着肚子的模样，不过好在他总的还有几分清醒，或者说是了然。  
七月卓定说要去苏杭试戏服，闻言狮子座的人坐在画架前说好。  
高天亮突然想起很久之前他无心问过一句，“你为什么学艺？”  
当时卓定是怎么答的来着，“我只想跳舞，我也只会跳舞。”当时他记得卓定眼睛里面的月亮亮得吓人。  
他突然有点难过，大拇指与手腕的连接处也疼痛难忍，可能是年纪大了就是容易感伤，情绪化成具象从眼角流出来，他抬手摘了眼镜却没去擦脸，他想卓定一定会有更加光明美好的未来......没有他的未来。  
他不难过，只是高兴。  
高天亮这么对自己说。

戏服很重，甚至难以承受，就像国王的皇冠，尾羽不再鲜亮的王子第一次在众人面前把它从头上摘下来，他双手捧它至胸前，抬头遥望舞台上他不存在的子民，然后把它稳稳的放在底托上。  
卓定突然想起高天亮最后一次出现在他面前的场景，当时自己说要去试衣服过两天走，高天亮在干什么，他似乎只是坐在桌前，和平时没两样，连说的话也是“好，我知道了”。  
可是怎么就突然就对他说分手？连着学也不上了？  
王子哭了，他大步往旁边那个光圈里走，在繁复的舞步间两只腿交插在一起，然后他骤然跌倒在满台灰羽中。  
那些羽毛被惊起，它们固执的向天上飞，但最后只能在空气中挥发散落，就像那些无疾而终的爱欲。  
时至今日，提到高天亮他满脑子也都是晴朗的天空，爱情和狂欢的盛典的脚打在一起，节奏铿锵的就像是送行的欢歌。  
“能不能不要走?”他本来就吐字不清那时更是一团混了。  
而对面一片沉默。

垂死的孔雀挣着翅膀，眼睛枯望向天穹，最终在一束小小的追光中不动了。

fin.


End file.
